


Every Inch

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Cream Kink, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: "She had soon found herself imagining what his generous hands would feel like running through her long auburn hair, against the bare skin of her back, caressing the curvature of her breasts. Entranced by the delicate way he turned the pages in the ancient book, she couldn't help but wonder if his touch would be just as gentle on her skin, manipulating her to comply under their direction."





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Hand and Finger Kink, Come Sharing, Cream Kink*
> 
> *Okay, I had to make up this tag because I couldn't find one that really describes it: the OFC has a kink for tasting her own arousal on his fingers- this HAS to be a thing!
> 
> No protection is used in this story. Please practice safe sex!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Kara's eyes flicked back to her screen in the second his caught hers.

She and Sam had been warming the seats at the library table for hours. Comfortable in a worn green t-shirt, black yoga pants, and bare feet, she'd been combing through local news websites for potential cases while she sipped a beer. Sam was paging through a thick tome of Japanese mythology, clad in his hunter's uniform of blue jeans, white t-shirt, and an earth-toned plaid flannel, nursing a glass of whiskey.

Dean had been gone the last four days, helping an overwhelmed Garth with a vamp's nest in Nebraska. This was the longest Kara and Sam had ever been alone together; They had spent the last few days tidying the bunker, cleaning weapons, and enjoying their rare break from the chaos of hunting. This evening had been mostly spent on research and looking for cases.

Her eyes had grown dry and tired from the blue glare of the laptop screen, forcing her to look anywhere but into it for more than several minutes. During those moments, she found herself staring at Sam. He was, after all, a much more glorious sight than the Kansas State Fair headlines she'd been reviewing.

She found him especially pleasant to look at now. Earlier that morning, she had caught sight of him in the kitchen as she walked down the winding halls from the archive rooms. He had been fresh from the shower, covered with nothing but a towel that clung dangerously loose around his waist.

Kara had allowed herself to let that clandestine glimpse linger.  Her breath shallowed as she mentally traced the curves of his biceps, the round sculpted muscles of his pecs, the black ink of the anti-possession tattoo serving as an adornment. Her eyes danced downwards over Sam's defined abs, accented by the sharp v-line cut of his waist. She'd found herself disappointed that the view stopped there, cursing the white towel that concealed the parts of him she could only leave to her imagination.

Throughout the day, and more so at the moment, she couldn't _not_ think of the chiseled strength suffocating under those inconsiderate layers of cotton that covered him now.

During her stolen glances across the table they shared, Kara would watch the way he would wrap his thick fingers around the glass he sipped from, raise it to his lips, and set it back down. She would watch the way his eyes would float across the pages he was reading, admiring the way he cradled the book in his large but graceful hands. Her teeth grazed against her lower lip anytime one of those hands splayed against the book's spine, holding it as he lifted a long, agile finger to flip its pages. It was almost hypnotic to her, the way Sam read.

She had soon found herself imagining what his generous hands would feel like running through her long auburn hair, against the bare skin of her back, caressing the curvature of her breasts. Entranced by the delicate way he turned the pages in the ancient book, she couldn't help but wonder if his touch would be just as gentle on her skin, manipulating her to comply under their direction. Her little daydream immediately spiraled into something much more lascivious as her mind sent his fingertips to the pulsing ache rousing between her legs. Her thighs clutched together unconsciously as she imagined Sam flicking her clit with the same feather-light slide he gave the page's corners, gliding between her folds, then slipping two or more of those dexterous fingers deep inside of her...

That was the moment he caught her staring.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowed in gentle concern. She guessed that Sam had noticed her shifting in her chair, likely with a glazed-over look in her eyes.

Kara tapped at the touchpad of her laptop and cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...getting tired," she lied. She was wide awake, buzzing with the rush of arousal her fantasies pumped through her.

"Find anything that looks like us?"

"Not really.... not unless you want to investigate the mystery disappearance of Mrs. Henderson's blue-ribbon apple pie from the state fair's exhibit hall."

Sam laughed. "No case there, that was obviously my brother."

Kara giggled as she cleared the search field to type in another query. Letters didn't appear as she hit the keys; She tried to refresh the screen, poking and clicking the touchpad with increasing force as though trying to wake it up.

"Dammit," she huffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my computer's frozen."

Sam rose from his seat, pushing his chair back. Kara kept her attention on her computer, intentionally depriving herself of watching him round the table and approach her.

He stood behind her and studied the idle laptop screen.

"Here, can I try something?" he offered.

 _Dear God, please do_ … Kara thought to herself.

Nodding, she angled and pushed her chair back to give him room. Sam turned the laptop towards him, crouching down beside her, fiddling with the letter keys.

She took a slow, subtle deep breath. He smelled like an autumn morning - crisp air and spice, crystalline frost that burnished the landscape at daybreak, a touch of smoke from a distant burning pile of fallen leaves. Her head began to feel heavy as she breathed him in, his scent and his closeness shooting a trickle of liquid heat straight to her core.

Sam's voice, sounding a bit lower and softer than usual, snapped her back to attention. "Well, I think you're gonna have to shut down and restart."

She turned to give him a reply, but choked on her words. In his current position he was level with her - they were eye to eye, nearly nose to nose, mouth to mouth, only a small gap of space separating them. She stared into the hazel eyes that met hers and sighed, meaning to sound exasperated but instead sounding like a wistful teenaged girl.

Sam's gaze was soft and intent, with a flicker of eagerness shadowed by uncertainty. Kara closed her eyes as she felt the pad of his finger sweep across her temple, tucking a loose section of her hair behind her ear.

A muffled, almost bashful snicker came from him as the corners of his mouth turned up in a tentative grin.

She tensed, worried that her expressions had been giving away the desire that had been building in her all day.

"Is something funny?" she asked softly.

"No, I just..." Sam looked down at the floor, taking in a gulp of air. He redirected his gaze upwards, joining it with hers. "I really want to kiss you right now."

A flutter of relief, excitement, and sheer delight ran through Kara's body. She struggled to keep herself from pouncing on him that very second.

"Why don’t you then?" she offered, her voice a velvet whisper.

Sam pressed his lips against hers softly, almost chastely. It ignited Kara's hunger for more, flint sparks creating flame. She placed her palms on either side of his face, opening her mouth slightly to catch his lips with hers.

He moaned, soft and low, as she kissed him with increasing fervor. Quickly abandoning any restraint, he pulled her out of her chair, wrapping his long arms around her. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip in a tender request to let him in. Kara opened her mouth for him, allowing their tongues to slide, twist, and turn slowly in tandem. Sam's taste was just as intoxicating as his scent – he was cold metal and fresh earth, a touch of mint with whiskey-oak sweetness. She lost herself in against his firm but gentle lips, his tongue moving delicately but purposefully.

The fabric of her t-shirt inched upwards as Sam pushed up at the hem. She released his mouth and took a slight step back, raising her arms, inviting him to remove it. He did so swiftly, dropping it thoughtlessly to the floor.

Kara felt his large hands grip her waist as he shuffled them towards the empty table next to theirs, his mouth still exploring and locked on hers. He pulled away as her lower back nudged the edge of the table, tilting and lowering his head to kiss under her jawline. Her head fell back as she gripped the top of his head, her fingers combing through his hair. She let out a moan as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses up and down the side of her neck, stopping to nip and suck at the slope of sensitive skin leading to her shoulder. Sam's touch wandered from Kara's waist to her covered breasts, her nipples hardening as he brushed his thumbs across the black lace of her bra.

She gripped the edge of the table behind her, back arching as Sam's lips traveled across her collarbone, over the rounded tops of her breasts, down her sternum. A whimper formed in her throat as his fingers snaked around her back, stopping at the clasps of her bra. He unfastened it quickly, pulling it down and over her arms.

Sam immediately took one breast into his mouth, cupping and kneading the other in his hand.  Kara groaned loudly at the feeling of his warm mouth around her, the way his tongue flitted around the stiff peak of her nipple. She let out a gasp when he took it between his teeth and pulled slightly, the mix of pleasure and pain sending a shiver up her spine and a smile across her lips.

He released her from his mouth, bringing his lips back to meet hers. Her hips bucked forward as Sam palmed her sex, her breathing ragged as she rocked against his touch. She could feel how wet she was, even through her pants and underwear. Sam hummed low in her mouth, pressing the heel of his palm harder against her as she moved, causing a breathy string of curses to fall from her lips. She needed him to _really_ touch her, feel his callused hand against the smooth skin at the apex of her thighs, feel those thick, deft fingers drag against the pooling wetness at her core...

As though he had read her mind, he withdrew his hand from between her legs, hooking both of his thumbs in the waistband of her yoga pants. Sam kissed and licked his way from her mouth to her stomach, lowering himself to his knees as he skimmed her pants down to her ankles. She stepped out of them quickly, kicking them aside. Growing desperate, she brought her own hands to her hips, determined to rid herself of her panties. But his hands quickly covered her own, stopping her. Sam looked up at her with a seductive grin, guiding her to place her hands back on the table behind her.

She braced herself just in time, moaning as she felt his nose brush her clit. He placed his mouth against the damp black silk that remained on her otherwise naked body, breathing hot breath against her core. When he ran his tongue up and over her covered slit, it earned him a gasp of his name.

"You’re so wet..." Sam purred with a husky whisper. "Kara, you smell amazing..."

She didn't think she was capable of anymore teasing. "Sam, touch me. Please..."

He finally indulged her, sliding her panties down agonizingly slow, placing a kiss on each of her thighs, knees, shins, and ankles as he freed her of them.

He rose and gripped Kara's hips, lifting her easily, and seated her just on the edge of the smooth hardwood table. He pressed against her shoulders gently, urging her to lie back.

She eagerly complied.

He scanned her naked flesh, the swirling colors of his eyes flickering across every part of her rapidly flushing skin.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Sam murmured.

The low timbre of his voice floated like the rumble of an oncoming storm, a shuddering of the earth that seemed miles away but would wreak havoc on her all too soon.

"Every inch of you is perfect" he whispered, gliding his hands up from her knees, leaving them to rest on the inside of her thighs. He gently pressed her legs further apart as he lowered himself to his knees, dragging his stubbled chin along the soft skin between her legs. "Every. Fucking. Inch."

His last word was nearly lost in the cry that unchained itself from her throat as he dipped his tongue into her wet heat, lapping slowly from her entrance to her clit.  Deep, voracious moans rose from his chest as he savored her taste, keeping his licks heavy, lazy, and deliberate. Her back arched when he replaced his tongue with two of his thick fingers. She fisted handfuls of his thick, long hair, grinding herself against his hand, craving the warmth of his mouth on her, urging him closer. He twisted and scissored his fingers deep inside of her, buried to his knuckles, opening her up and searching for that spot that would make her scream.

"God, your pussy is fucking beautiful," he marveled. "So warm and tight... so goddamn wet..." He gave her clit a flick of his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, his long fingers continuing to seek and explore.

"Sam! Oh fuck...Sam..." she shouted, as he crooked his fingers against the place that made her shudder. Knowing just where to touch her now he pumped agonizingly slow, seemingly determined to wind her up until she was taut with need, to make her shiver, hear her beg.

His lazy rhythm sent a flood of desperation through her. She tried to grind, to thrust, to move any way she could to quicken the tempo and find the friction she needed.

The tension was building in her, every brush of his touch against that sweet spot he found drawing needy moans from her.

"Faster, Sam please..." she finally begged.

He acquiesced her plea, moving quickly and steadily inside of her. A frantic sonance of breaths and sighs and groans tumbled from her lips, a hymn from the single syllable of his name being sung over and over.

She felt her legs begin to tremble, her abdomen flex, her walls begin to tighten as he brought her closer to the peak.

Her voice came out small and delicate, contrasting the enormous flood of pressure that pulsed within her. "S-Sam...oh my god Sam, I'm...you're...gonna come, you're gonna make me come..."

"That's good, baby,“ he crooned, “I've got you... Let me feel it, wanna feel you come..."

As though taking advantage of the flood that dripped between her legs, he slipped in a third finger, dragging his thumb across her clit.

An explosive shudder rocked Kara as she came violently, her cunt soaking and clenching around him. She screamed and howled nonsensical words, sounding as though she was invoking every deity in existence. 

She felt herself convulsing, her body writhing below and against him, his harsh hisses of "yes...shit, yes...fuck, that's it..." underscoring the melody of her cries.

Wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her as he worked her through her orgasm. She felt like it would never end, the constant currants of pleasure threatening to rob her of any remaining breath she had left.

Just as hints of her euphoria began to dwindle, Sam inserted a fourth finger, the pad of his thumb still circling tight against her already pulsing clit. 

The torrent of her second climax smacked her without warning. She felt her body rise up, the impact of pleasure hitting so hard it stole her breath and rendered her momentarily silent. She heard her heart thrum in her ears as blood rushed through her head, ushering in streaks of white hot light across her vision.

She fell back against the solid table with a primal groan. Sam appeared mesmerized as he gazed down at her, watching her body twist and writhe, chasing simultaneously towards and away from the raw bliss that was almost too much for her to take.

He slowed his ministrations as she came down, her body relaxing and melting, shivering slightly as the cool air of the bunker gathered around her hot skin. Kara saw her breasts rise and fall as her chest heaved, chasing after the air she'd lost. Sam leaned forward and blew a gentle breath over her breasts, smiling at the way her nipples responded when the cool air tickled them.

He withdrew his fingers slowly, his free hand resting on her thigh. She whimpered as she felt him slide out, immediately missing the stretch and feeling of fullness.

Raising his slick-coated hand to her chin, he placed two wet fingers on her parted lips, glossing them with her own juices. She grabbed his wrist with a tired, easy grip and took his fingers into her mouth. The taste of herself on her tongue fanned the embers of her dissipating climax, need beginning to stir in her core once again.

She looked at him as she sucked herself off of his fingers. The normal blue-green-amber color of Sam's eyes was now hidden by wide, lust-blown pupils.

"You are so beautiful when you come," he husked. "I could watch you come all day."

She stared up at the stunning, gorgeous hunter in front her. Beads of sweat dotted his brow, his half-lidded eyes boring into hers with need as he palmed the generous bulge between his legs.

Kara smiled.

She pushed herself upright to a sitting position, and swept his chestnut hair away from the sides of his face.

"Do you want to fuck me, Sam?" she invited, wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him closer.

He barley breathed out a whisper when he replied.

"God yes".

"Then fuck me," she purred, dragging her lips across his chin and up his sharp cheekbones, resting against his ear. "Fuck me hard and fast and deep...I want to feel every inch of your hard cock."

He crashed against her with a low growl. With one calloused hand between her shoulder blades, the other on the small of her back, he pressed her against his chest, dipping his head to catch her mouth with a ravenous kiss. She opened her mouth for him immediately, her tongue stroking his with fervor, losing herself in the sweet taste of him.

They kissed for what felt like hours, hands roaming, fingers running through hair. She rubbed her bare breasts against the soft cotton of his flannel, the tingling sensation giving way to her urge to feel his skin on hers. She pulled her lips away to work on the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. The second it fell to the floor, Sam grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it swiftly over his head.

She ran her hands everywhere she could over his hard, sculpted body, mapping a trail of random kisses across his chest. An almost desperate moan escaped from him as her fingertips danced along the waistband of his jeans. They found they way to the button, undoing it deftly, sliding the zipper down slowly against his prominent erection. Sam urged his jeans and boxers off together, kicking them aside as Kara licked her lips at the exquisite sight of his huge, perfect cock.

She lay back against the smooth, sturdy surface of the table. He wrapped his hand around his hard and generous shaft, pressing and dragging the head along her slick folds.

"This is what you want?" he uttered in a dark, thick tone she'd never heard from him before. Her hips bucked as he continued to tease, gliding and stroking against her. "You want my cock inside of you?"

"Sam, please..."

They moaned in harmony as he slid into her with one fluid thrust, her pussy still dripping wet, stretched and ready to take everything he had to give her.

Gripping her hips and urging her to tilt upwards, he pumped at a leisurely cadence, dragging himself nearly all the way out before gliding back in to the hilt. His deep, steady breaths quickly became rapacious groans that attested to each degree of his rising desperation.

Sam's pace quickened as she deliberately squeezed her walls around him. What had started as smooth probing rapidly became fierce desire as he slammed into her over and over, ripping a siren's song of wails from her throat. She loved the way he stretched and filled her up, loved the filthy sounds that bounced off them and the brick and concrete of the bunker, loved that he was fucking her just the way she had wanted. Again, she felt her body tensing, winding up with heat as he nailed her g-spot with each thrust, driving her closer and closer to the breaking point.

When he reached a hand between them, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger, the growing heat in her began to erupt. Eyes wide and body flushing, she struggled to release her breath as she looked up into Sam's eyes. He was captivated with her, his gaze fixed as he coaxed her towards the precipice.

"Christ, you're so beautiful...yes...come for me Kara...let go, let me see you come..."

Kara unraveled with a helpless scream, her walls clutching Sam's cock so tightly it made him cry out. The white heat of ecstasy consumed her, pulsing through every cell in her body, sending her floating through oceans of sheer pleasure.

She whimpered as he continued fucking her, his pace nearly brutal as he chased his own release.

"Kara...Kara oh my god..." he stuttered.

She felt his rhythm faltering, erratic as he pushed into her as deeply as he could.

Kara began a wavering chant beneath the sound of Sam's groans. "Come, baby...yes...come inside me Sam, want it inside me..."

With a harsh shout he drove into her a final time and exploded, pumping her full of his hot cum as she clenched her cunt around him, determined make him spill every last drop. His head flew back as he rode out his orgasm, clipped huffs tumbling from his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

He collapsed on her, his chest heaving. She hooked her arms under his and gripped the back of his shoulders as he mouthed the sweat-sheened skin of her neck. A contented sigh floated from her chest as his cock still twitched inside of her, enjoying the weight of his body on hers. She soothed him with feather-light kisses when he trembled as he came down, tangling her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

Kara groaned softly as he pulled out. Taking gentle hold of her arms, Sam brought her up into his. He lifted her off of the table, placing her on her feet in front of him and pulled her close. She felt his cum mixed with her wetness trickling down her thighs as he drew her into a languid kiss.

One hand cupped the back of her neck as his other traveled down and between their bodies. He groaned into her mouth as he cupped her dripping mound, coating his hand and fingers with the slick mix of fluids that pooled there.

He raised his hand to her lips, pushing his cream-and-cum-covered fingers in her mouth. Kara sucked them clean, humming as she tasted Sam's slightly sweet saltiness mixed with her own. He stiffened, his half-hard cock twitching as he watched her lips curl and her tongue roll over his knuckles. She gripped his wrist and pried his hand open, dragging her tongue across the flats and lines of his palm. 

When she had licked up every drop, she released him and draped her arms around his shoulders. Kara leaned her body against his, softly swaying against his growing erection as she ran her tongue across the lower lip of his parted mouth.

Sam cupped both of her ass cheeks, pressing her even closer. Just when she felt their breaths begin to quicken, the unmistakable rumble of the Impala's engine echoed distantly from the garage.

"Shit!" Sam rasped.

They released one another, scrambling to gather their discarded clothes from the floor of the library. After hastily re-dressing, they settled back into their respective chairs. As Dean's heavy footfalls approached closer, Sam picked up his book, opening it to a random page while Kara frantically opened her laptop.

The older Winchester shuffled into the library, eyes red from road hypnosis, duffle slung across his back.

Kara kept quiet as Sam greeted his brother.

"Hey."          

"Hey,” Dean mumbled, “The hell are you guys still doin' up?"

Kara's "Looking for cases" overlapped with Sam's reply of "Just some research" as they answered in unison.

He stared at his watch. "At three in the morning?"

Kara kept staring intently at her still-frozen laptop screen, tracing useless patterns on the touchpad. She sensed Dean was studying them for a moment, undoubtedly wondering why they looked more than a little disheveled.

"Did you guys go running or somethin'?" he asked.

Sam avoided the question, quickly changing the subject.

"So how's Garth?"

Dean tsked as he walked over to the mini-fridge and took out a cold beer.

"Dude," he said, screwing the cap off his bottle, "I do not get how that guy's still alive."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Fizzles?" Sam quipped with a smart grin on his face.

Dean scoffed before taking several long swallows from his beer, then setting it on the table. Kara looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, watching him scan his eyes back and forth between her and his brother.

"So...find anything?"

Sam sounded slightly dazed as he asked, "Find any what?"

Dean gestured towards the heavy book and Kara's computer. "Uh, cases? Anything in the lore? Kinky personal ads?" he prodded, a hint of amused irritation in his voice.

Kara finally brought herself to look Dean in the eyes. "Nope," she answered. "Nothing interesting anyway."

With a curt nod, he picked up his beer with a yawn. "You guys knock yourselves out, I'm goin' to bed."

Kara watched him as he wandered out of the library, leaving her and Sam in cautious silence.

Neither of them spoke, listening as Dean's footsteps disappeared down the hallway to his room. Once she heard the turn of the doorknob, she let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

She giggled softly as a chuckle rose from Sam's chest. They drew towards one another to meet in a soft kiss.

"Do you think he knows what we were really doing?" she asked softly.

As though in reply, the opening chords of Bob Segar's "Night Moves" floated into the library.

Sam leaned back in his chair, his eyes raised towards the ceiling as he pinched his face into a blushing grimace.

"Yeah, he knows," he sighed. "He definitely knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here or on Tumblr [@rockhoochie](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to Amy for the idea for the ending!


End file.
